callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Train
A is a series of vehicles propelled along a railway line. Trains have featured as static objects in a majority of Call of Duty games, but have made somewhat more prominent appearance in Call of Duty: Black Ops, and would've appeared as an environmental hazard in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer. Call of Duty: United Offensive In the mission "Train Bridge", Gerald Ingram, James Doyle and the Dutch Resistance soldiers are tasked with destroying a train with explosives, which they succesfully do. A train also appears in the ending cutscene of the last mission, Kharkov 2. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One In the mission "The Last Train" in the later half of the mission Roland Roger steals a Panzar tank and blows up a Nazi freight train at the end. The destroyed train can be seen in the next mission "The Dragon's Teeth" as he disembarks the tank. Call of Duty 3 During the mission "Night Drop", Sgt. Doyle drives Vera through an area of France occupied by the Germans. At one point an incoming freight train is used to heighten the drama when Vera is forced to drive on the railway tracks. The same scenario is used in "Fuel Plant. Call of Duty: World at War A German train is captured by the Soviet Armed Forces at the end of "Blood and Iron" for transporting troops to the outskirts of Berlin, as seen in the opening of "Ring of Steel". The multiplayer maps "Roundhouse" and "Seelow" both feature locomotives and wagons as static environmental objects. The multiplayer map "Subway uses the as its setting, as does part of the singleplayer level "Eviction". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 A train was a planned environmental hazard for at least one multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. From game files it is known that the train was to run through a map every 100 to 200 seconds and create an "earthquake" with a radius of 900 units. The speed was set to 1200 units/second and would've consisted of 24 cars. From the killfeed icon, one can ascertain that it would've resembled a modern rapid transit train. This concept was later used in Call of Duty: Black Ops II's "Express". Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign While in pursuit by Soviet Armed Forces after escaping from the Vorkuta Gulag, Alex Mason and Viktor Reznov pursue a freight train as a means of escape. Mason jumps aboard the train, but Reznov refuses to leave and is thought to have died. Multiplayer The map WMD features a 40 car freight train outside the east side of the maps; players being separated from the railway line by a fence and cannot be harmed by it. The train enters at random intervals for different players, serving purely as eyecandy. The locomotive is modeled after a steam locomotiveIdentified by name on texture files.. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 In "Mind the Gap", Inner Circle members seize control of a train. Special Air Service operatives pursued the train until it derailed and crashed onto 's eastbound platform. Wallcroft and Burns then cleared out the station of Inner Circle members and joined the Metropolitan Police Service and other SAS operatives topside in taking down a Charity Worldwide truck. Tube_train_Mind_the_Gap_MW3.png Crashed_tube_train_Mind_the_Gap_MW3.png Tube_train_2_Mind_the_Gap_MW3.png Call of Duty: Black Ops II A bullet train is an environmental hazard on the map "Express", set in a Los Angeles railway terminal. At certain intervals, the gates prohibiting player access to the railway tunnels lower, warning the player that a train is a approaching, and a train drives at speed through the map to the other tunnel. Any players who get hit by the train die instantly, and those close have a "rumble" effect on their screen. Also, train appears in mission Fallen Angel. Express_bullet_train_BOII.png Locomotive_Standoff_BOII.png Goods_Wagon_Standoff_BOII.png Call of Duty: Black Ops III The train returns as a feature of the map Shadows of Evil in Call of Duty: Black Ops IIIParasite-Seeing. The train has a distinctive appearance and cost 500 points to activate. Trains are also found in the map, Metro, and can kill players if touched. Call of Duty: WWII A train is featured in ''Call of Duty: WWII'''' ''for transporting Jewish Prisoners of War to concentration campshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a9ITIaKzG3A. References Category:Dummied Out Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Multiplayer